Path of a snowflake
by Lady of Slytherclaw
Summary: Fem!Harry! Seppen Potter is left outside again on Christmas night, and freezes to death. Bunnymund, her father figure, is devastated. But is she really gone? How will the Wizarding World react? SeppenxJack ADOPTED WITH PERMISSION FROM MRS.KITSUNE
1. Chapter 1

**(See the new author's AN at bottom)**

**'Seppen' means 'snowflake'.**

Eight year old Seppen was once again left out in the cold on Christmas night. This wasn't unusual, in fact-this happened annually. Every Christmas, her evil relatives would throw her out of the eighty degree house into the icy cold snow and freezing wind. They had no need to keep the house so warm, nearly everyone else on the block only kept their home at sixty. The Dursley's were just vain like that.

So here she was, curled up in a ball under a tree, trying to keep her fingers and toes warm in the -3 degree weather. She was shivering violently, her small, malnourished form not keeping heat like it should. Seppen could feel her heart slowing down, her arms and legs were getting stiff. She looked at the clear, starry sky, and sighed. Tears started to slip down her face uncontrollably, the tracks that the tears left behind froze on her cheeks, shortening the time that she had left in the world. She cried for the life she didn't have, wept for the times that the Dursley's told her that she was worthless, and sobbed for all of the lies she told her teacher at school about the bruises and broken bones. She mourned for the childhood that was stolen from her.

The cold burned, but Seppen couldn't move anymore to warm herself up. The winds stopped suddenly, as if someone had just turned off a fan because they were cold. Snow started to fall lightly, big flakes slowly soaring towards the ground in spectacular patterns, each flake swirling in invisible wind before touching the ground in the softest of touches. Seppen watched her namesake fall, and sighed in acceptance. She was going to die this time, there was no stopping it. _At least I get to fall asleep in my favorite season... the perfect snowfall... on Christmas morning... what a wonderful time to go..._She thought to herself as she got tired.

Seppen stretched out in the snow in the small, cramped clearing that she had found three years ago. It wasn't even five feet in length, and less than three feet wide, but there were beautiful flowers that grew here in the spiring and summer, and she always found eggs here on Easter. Once or twice, when the Dursley's were especially cruel and didn't give her food for longer than usual, she found a whole basket with carrots and broccoli and other healthy things that she needed. Last year, she had seen the Easter Bunny leaving a basket there. He was quite a bit bigger than she had originally thought, but she didn't care. She had walked up to him, as quiet as a mouse, and thanked him for leaving her a basket that year. She had scared him so badly that he had jumped a full four feet in the air. They still giggled about that whenever they saw each other.

Whenever her relatives would kick her out for a few weeks, he would bring her to the Warren to help him paint eggs for Easter Sunday. He always told her that the eggs that she painted were favorites among the children who found them on Easter. She smiled again at that, she loved his complements, she saw him as a father more than a friend anyways.

The tiny girl stretched in the clearing, having up to a foot of room on all sides of the space to get comfortable. Her long black hair lay splayed around her like a cape, her oversized and baggy clothes looking like a pretty dress in the way they bunched up around her body, and the small, bare feet made her look as if she were simply taking a nap on a white bed. Seppen Potter died there, emerald eyes closed, a small smile on her lips, and a big impact on the world.

Albus Dumbledore winced as several devices in his office started emitting high pitched screeches and wails. He looked at them, thinking about why they were going off, when he realized in horror- Seppen Potter was dead. He buried his head in his hands. The daughter of some of his favorite students was dead. He had promised to look after her, and now she had died.

"Lily, James," he whispered brokenly. "I'm so sorry... I should have kept a closer eye on her... I'm so sorry..."

Professor McGonagall found him hours later with a large glass of firewhiskey and repetitively apologizing to midair.

Bunnymund dropped the egg he was painting. The other Guardians looked at him in shock. The pooka never, never, ever dropped an egg. His paintbrush then slipped out of his paw, and before it even hit the ground, he was gone through a tunnel, leaving North's workshop behind.

He morphed into his small form once he was in the tunnel. He had this form to not scare the children, because really, five-year-olds would be terrified of the Easter Bunny if they saw him in his six foot one warrior pooka form. And yes, even to him, that sentence sounded strange. The children liked the cute little bunny form better, it was just something thease as meant to be. Children gravitate towards cute things, anyways. He had never told the other Guardians about his little angel, just because he knew she would have either been surrounded by everybody whenever she visited, or the two friends would have to stop seeing each other.

Seppen liked the warmth and quiet of the Warren more than the upside-down twittering of Tooth's residence or the booming chaos of North's workshop, he assumed. He didn't know exactly where Sandy went, but he assumed it was made entirely out of sand. He didn't think she would like it too much, but the sand did have a nice color, so maybe.

Bunnymund charged to the place where is favorite child was. She either needed help, or she was dead. He prayed with all of his heart that she was safe and sound and not lying in the snow somewhere. When he got close a few minutes later, he grew worried. It was Christmas morning, the middle of winter, and she was in their special hiding spot. It was -4 degrees outside for crying out loud, what on Earth was she doing there? He leaped out of the ground, only to freeze. Not because of the weather, he couldn't care less if he actually tried. The frozen body of his precious one was lying in the snow, snowflakes seeming to avoid her entirely. He grew back to normal, and collapsed by her body, tears slipping down his face, almost immediately freezing on his fur.

"No..." He whispered quietly. "No, Seppen, why didn't you go to shelter... why did you have to die? No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, _no!_" Bunnymund grasped her icy hand gently, big, inescapable tears dripping down his face.

He stayed there for an hour, not knowing what to do. He couldn't leave her here, no one would look for her. No one would know that she was dead, and her body would stay here in this place forever, never to be remembered or mourned. He couldn't tell the other Guardians about her, they would pity him, and he didn't want that. So wit a heavy heart, he picked his daughter figure up, and opened a tunnel to the Warren.

The normally happy moss-covered tunnels seemed dark and dreary, and he traveled through them at not even a quarter of his normal speed. The Warren drew closer, and with great sadness, he entered the very place that Seppen loved so much. He had always found the Warren to be a gorgeously beautiful place, but without her it just seemed like the ruins of a civilization that had an unhealthy obsession with eggs.

The little unpainted egglets crowded around him, and the egg golems rose from their posts and made their way over. "She's dead." He whispered thickly. "Our little rabbit froze to death." The eggs seemed to deflate, and inexplicably turned an ashen gray color. They did that sometimes, turn gray when they were sad, that is. He felt like turning gray, himself.

The tiny egglets shuffled out of the way, making a path for him to walk through, and then huddled under the small overhang that they normally slept in. Bunnymund brought her to her favorite spot, the cliff where the paint river bubbled up from. It overlooked most of the Warren, a spectacular view, if he could say so himself. It just so happened to have a cave that was just about the right size for her, the perfect place for her to rest and be remembered for eternity.

He stationed a golem outside the small opening to guard it, the golem fitting perfectly in the space provided, blocking anybody and anything from getting in.

**(Old author's AN)**

**Hello! I'm Mrs. Kitsune, here on known as MK. I wanted to post this, as I should let it stew for a while and get it judged by my respected reviewers. Tis started out as a challenge from AmaltheaLuchiaAizen, but it morphed into this. Bunny's kinda a fatherly figure for Seppen, nothing else. I wonder if I should pair her with Jack... maybe. The overhang that I was talking about was the spot that the eggs used to hide from Sophie, just in case you don't remember... OH! I would like your opinion on something.**

**What should Seppen be the Spirit of?**

**Halloween.**

**Water, (i.e. oceans, rivers, streams, lakes, ponds, etc.)**

**Or an Easter Sprite. (To help paint eggs and help Bunny, because he's always swamped with work, isn't he?)**

**I'm leaning towards one, I just want your opinion.**

_Sayonara!_

_**(New author's AN) **_

_**Hey! I asked if I could adopt this wonderful story from Mrs. Kitsune as she's left it out in the cold. It's a wonderful plot, and it hurt me to see it left in an orphanage. Hey, you know, there should be a section of FFnet reserved for abandoned fanfics, so we could browse through and adopt one. **_

_**Anyway, I'm Lady Eleanor of Slytherclaw. Hi! I'll keep the first three chaps as they are, because did them wonderfully. She gave me it for its one good, like a mother giving her child to another responsible woman because she couldn't take care of her. And there I go again, comparing fanfics to children. By the way, this fic is a girl fic. She's a she now. Can't you just sense what gender a fanfiction is? Really? I pity you.**_

_**ANYWAY, sorry about that. My mind has a tendency to go off the track. Alrighty, where was I? Right. I'm keeping the chapters that Mrs. Kitsune wrote, but the rest of the chappies will be mine. Kitsune will help me if I have writer's block, or need help with anything, or if I need her input. **_

_**Lady El of SC out!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks passed and the Guardians hadn't seen hide nor hair of the pooka. Until now.

"Bunny!" North boomed. "We haven't seen you in long time!" North laughed loudly. "What made you leave so quickly?" He asked, curious.

Tooth seemingly appeared out of thin air. "Bunnymund! Hello! Wait… what's wrong? What happened?" She flitted around the six foot one bunny, a concerned look on her face.

Sandy woke from his nap in the corner, noticing the Easter spirit. Several pictures flashed above his head, no one understanding them.

"I'm… fine. No need to worry. Just... Something happened in the Warren, nothing… majorly… important to Easter." He stopped speaking, not trusting his voice anymore. The lie felt like burning embers on his tongue.

"If not a big deal, then why are you so down?" North inquired, white eyebrow raised.

"It was just something important to me, nothing very… noteworthy…" Bunnymund could tell that they didn't believe a word of it. "It set me back a few days on the egg painting schedule, now I have to work a lot harder for the right amount of eggs for Easter, that's all." He paused, not liking the flat stares he was getting. "Can we just start the meeting and be done with it?"

The Guardians always met at North's workshop for a meeting every full moon, nothing major had happened since the Dark Ages, so they just updated each other on the goings on around their jobs. _That_ night had been a new moon. No Manny.

Tooth reported that a few of her fairies had gotten sick, but it didn't seem to be contagious or fatal, and the fairies were getting over it. From what they could gather of Sandy's pictures, business was usual, and children seemed to get even more imaginative with each passing year. Dreams of archeology, space, flight, giants, and everything under the rainbow filled the children's heads. North's yetis complained about the elves, but other than that, they were already making toys for the next Christmas.

It was Bunnymund's turn to report what was going on in the Warren. He thought about it for a few minutes, and then decided to tell them about Seppen, but not the bond they shared. "One of my strongest believers froze to death just a while ago. I've been busy with the eggs, I should really get back. I don't have as many believers as you guys do, so the loss of even one child can be felt. I'll have to paint more eggs and hide them in more places in order for more children to believe in me. Now if you'll excuse me-"

He was cut off by a bear-hug from Tooth. He was so shocked, he couldn't move for a few seconds. Tooth… was giving him a bear-hug? That in itself was surprising. She had also never given him a hug before...

"Oh Bunny! I'm so sorry for you! Do you need help painting? I can help!" Tooth looked at him with big, watery eyes.

"While I appreciate the thought, Tooth," he said gruffly. "I really don't need help. I'll just have to work harder, that's all."_ Dear god, she pities me..._

"But you already work so hard! Just let me know if you need help, and I'll sent a bunch of fairies over!"

"Uh, yeah… I'll let you know… but I don't need help…" He gently pried her off of his chest. "Don't you have teeth to collect, or something?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh my! My fairies need me!" She zoomed out the window to her palace, her little twittering and chirping bird-like helpers following behind her like leaves on the wind. She was talking into an iridescent earpiece as she flew away, something about Hockey season starting and Unit Seven, Sub-Section 32. He didn't even try to understand what that meant, Toothiana was just a bit... strange like that.

North sighed. "Energetic little hummingbird…" He turned to the yetis in the background and clapped his hands three times. "Alright everybody! Back to work!" He said the last part reverently, like he couldn't wait to create things that would allow children to see the wonder of the world. He truly enjoyed his job.

Bunnymund smiled for the first time in two weeks. Small, barely more than a twitch, but a smile nonetheless. He tapped his foot on the ground twice, opening a moss and fern covered tunnel to the Warren. He should get back to work. It was what Seppen would have wanted. A magenta flower, slightly wilted, was all that remained in the Globe Room.

* * *

She felt like she was floating. Drifting through the air, almost as if she were underwater. The air was cool, smelling of honeysuckles and roses. Bunny always told her that she smelled like that… it was a wonderful smell. There was also a slight undertone of salt, but she dismissed it.

_I wonder… is this really what being dead feels like? It's actually rather nice…_ She thought dreamily. _Wait… Bunny!_

Her eyes snapped open, revealing thousands of stars to her. They glittered like the most beautiful diamonds, scattered across the sky like millions of snowflakes. Her eyes were drawn to the moon, shining gloriously amongst the stars. She sat up slowly, idly realizing that she was in the middle of an abnormally calm ocean. She stood on the surface of the water as easily as she would a solid surface.

Seppen heard a quiet whisper in the back of her mind.

_"You are Seppen, your power now resides within the water. Use it well, child, protect your precious ones with the undying strength that you possess." _The voice said with an ethereal quality, almost as if the speaker was an entity of great power.

"What do you mean? Who are you? Wasn't I dead? …Will I see… dad again?" She asked the last question more to herself than whoever the whisperer was.

_"I am the Moon. You are now a spirit… I chose you because you are still destined for great things in this world, Seppen. You must work hard, and overcome many adversities."_ The Man in the Moon paused, as if pondering an unanswerable question. _"You may see him if you wish it. He misses you like the desert misses the rain, he needs you Seppen…" _He paused again. _"You will grow just like any child until you reach your prime, then you will stop aging. Because you are so young, I will aide you in your new duties, but once you know what to do, you'll be doing the work."_ He sounded like he was smiling good-naturally. The Moon's voice then faded away as the sun started to rise in the east.

Seppen looked at the bright golds and lavenders of what was possibly the most beautiful sunrise she had ever seen. The sun just barely peeked over the horizon, bringing pinks and cheerful yellows into the array.

With the light of the rising sun, she took note of what she was wearing. Gone were the oversized, gray, ugly clothes. In their place was a silky deep blue dress. It cut off at at about three inches above her knee, with a pair of turquoise leggings underneath, and at first glance, what looked seaweed green flames curling up the hem. At closer examination, she discovered with a blush that it was actually seaweed embellished on the fabric, not flames. Seaweed made more sense, anyways. She had a green belt made of seaweed that was held up by blue twine, no shoes, and blue nail polish on her fingers and toes. The dress was a V-neck, and it had no sleeves.

She felt a weight on her head, and looked at her reflection on the calm ocean, and saw a gorgeous red coral headdress. It curved around her forehead, sweeping back over her hair and sticking out behind her a few inches. It crept along her jaw line, hiding her ears from the world, and making her look like a princess. She marveled at herself for several minutes. Tears slipped down her cheekbones, splashing in the water below her feet, the tears making the water glow for a few seconds.

_I'm... beautiful..._ She thought. She had always been told by the Dursleys' that she was an ugly, ungrateful, needy wench that would never succeed in life. _I-I... I'm... beautiful..._

Suddenly, out of the water, a small piece of the same coral that made up her headdress appeared. Her eyes widened, and she made to pick it up. She was surprised when it kept coming; quickly realizing that it was a long staff.

The staff was made entirely of twisted coral. It was still straight, but swirling contours ran down the sides and tapered it off to a point. Seppen loved it, and she loved everything about her new self. She felt more powerful, like she could do anything that she wanted to. She spun around, gasping when a big wave radiated outwards.

She giggled. She was going to have so much fun... _But the moment I can get the hang of this-... and maybe a few other things...- I'll go find Bunnymund... my dad._

_**Still the original chapter from Mrs. Kitsune.(I have yet to learn her first name) No, the vote is not still open. That was just 's AN. Besides, I like her as a water spirit better, though she will help out Bunnymund when she can. I love the awestruck look on her face you can imagine when she sees her beautiful side. All of us are beautiful, no matter how depressed, downtrodden, or ugly we think we are. Who could look good in Dudley's old clothes? No one, that's for sure. Though I do have an old grey sweater that could've been his. It's my favorite, and I know I don't look good in it. Who cares?**_


	3. Chapter 3

Bunnymund hadn't left the Warren for several days. He had painted enough eggs to have a little bit of a break, so he took a walk. There was a well worn path that traversed through a small portion of woods, and it led up to the top of the cliff that overlooked the most beautiful part of the Warren. He would visit Seppen while he was up there, too...

The proportions in the Warren were completely mixed up, the trees were so large that anyone walking through the greenery would feel like they were the size of a small rabbit. They both loved it here, everything just seemed so welcoming, even if the Warren was at the center of the Earth... Yes, it was. Go look it up. It really was at the center of the Earth, he didn't know why nobody believed him when he told them.

Bunnymund sighed again, then fell over on his side, curled up, and proceeded to fall asleep.

_Meanwhile..._

Seppen was having a blast. She could do so much cool stuff with the water! She could make waves the size of Big Ben, and stop them with just a wave of her hand. She could freeze it with a sharp snap of her fingers, boil it with a wink, make see-through clones of herself that could run errands for her, and freeze bubbles. She didn't know why she felt that was important, but if she really concentrated, she could see pictures of places almost inside the bubble.

At the end of the first day, she had tons of little tricks and skills polished up. She had tons of fun, and as the moon rose, she was spinning around on the glassy surface of the water, barely skimming the top, leaving ripples wherever she went. She skated across the water, laughing like it was Christmas morning. Leaping into the air, she spun around like a ballerina onstage. Droplets of water followed her spin, gleaming in the light and reflecting the brilliance of the moon.

_"Seppen! It's good to see you again!"_ The Man in the Moon said to her, surprising the blossoming water spirit. _"I'll tell you what your job is, due to past experience I have learned to just tell you your duties."_He sounded happy, like there was a big grin on his face.

"Oh hello Mr. Moon! I can't wait to get started!" She jumped into the air and laughed, a clear, crystalline sound, like a brook bubbling across rocks.

_"That's the first time I've heard that!"_ He laughed jovially._ "Basically, your job is to rescue children from drowning, as well as bring rain to places that need it. That's it, really."_He sounded like he shrugged.

"How will I know where to go? What if I can't save somebody because I won't get there in time? What if-" The Moon cut her off.

_"You'll know, don't fret, little one. You'll know where to go. Now go, you have so many places to see, people to meet, children to save, believers to inspire! Run along, and have fun, Seppen, that's important."_The Moon smiled at her, and his voice faded away.

Seppen stared at the shining full moon for a few seconds longer, before smiling, and turning towards the last vestiges of the sunset. She had a job to do, after all.

Her first job was to rescue a small boy from the deep end of a hotel pool. Much to her relief, what Mr. Moon said was true, in being that she knew where to go. The sea told her where to go, a quiet whisper in her ear.

She had shot off into the air, much to her surprise, and had rocketed towards the northwest. A few minutes later, she saw a huge land mass, a continent. _Land!_ Seppen thought excitedly. _I can figure out where I am now!_The wind then took her in a more western direction. Beautiful cities, fields, rivers, hills, and mountains flashed beneath her as she soared over them. The temperature gradually got much, much warmer. It was almost unpleasant, even in the icy wind. The mountains below her were an ugly brown color, and scraggly, pointy, cactus-like trees dotted the landscape. Then, she saw it.

A dried lake, completely flat and bleached white in the unbearably hot sun. There is very little water here, how could there be a boy drowning? She thought in confusion. Her curiosity was sated a moment later, as an amazing city came into view. Gleaming in the bright sun like a mirror, it almost hurt her eyes. The buildings were almost as tall as the mountains themselves, and in all shapes, widths, colors, and heights. There was one that was shaped like a castle, and another like a needle, yet another had two big ships sailing around in front of it in a dark pool, another had giant pink and white flowers decorating it, and one was a giant black pyramid with a big spotlight on the top. Seppen had never seen anything like it, it was amazing! How can a city like this exist in the desert? How do they get water? Incredible! A big highway went right into the city, crossing the dry lake like a pathway to heaven. Or Hell. Whichever looked like this city.

She flew over the road, laughing at the feeling of wind in her hair. A sign appeared in the distance. It was an odd shape, and now that she thought about it, it was an odd color too. She was still too far away to read it, but the area around the sign was decorated with pretty tile, with palm trees and some kind of strange pink flower. As she got closer, the white diamond-shaped sign became readable.

Welcome  
_To Fabulous_  
**Las Vegas**  
Nevada.

* * *

Jamie Bennet was seriously regretting getting into the deep end of the Flamingo Hotel and Casino pool. He knew how to swim, sure. But he had rammed his foot against the pool wall while pushing off, either spraining it or breaking it. With how much it hurt, he would have to say broken, especially since he wasn't sure if he could move it.

It had started out as a good day, his parents had decided that they wanted to go to Las Vegas, so they did. They brought him and Sophie along because Las Vegas had a bunch of cool stuff for kids, as well. The family had come to an agreement, the daytime hours would be spent as family time, and the nighttime hours would be mommy-daddy time. So it was a double win. But nearing the end of the day, they had decided to squeeze in a little more swimming in the pool, hence his problem.

Jamie couldn't get back up for air. He couldn't push off the bottom, he wasn't heavy enough to sink all the way, he couldn't get to a wall, he was in the middle of the pool, and last -and the most important, in his opinion- was that he was hovering in the very center, four feet off the bottom, and six feet under the surface. Jamie's lungs were burning, his eyes wide, frantically clawing the water for air. His vision was getting blurry, black spots flitting around the edges of his vision.

The small believer was scared. Very, very scared, and he didn't want to die.

He felt hands on his back. Small, petite even. Jamie was confused. There was no one else in the pool. The hands scooped him up, and gently brought him to the surface. Once his nose touched air, he snapped reflexively towards it, and with a splash, he was out of the water. He took deep breaths, gasping for much needed oxygen. The hands hoisted him up so that he was sitting on the side and not floundering off on the water. His muscles trembled with exertion, he felt exhausted! He felt the hands on his ankle, and he opened his eyes so that he could thank them, but there was no one there. The hands disappeared, and his ankle felt better all of a sudden. He pulled it out of the water to look at it and found unblemished skin where there was supposed to be swelling and redness. His ankle looked absolutely fine, and felt like he had never hurt it in the first place.

He looked around, hoping to see the person who saved him, but didn't see anybody who could have done it. The sun was just starting to set, so most of the adults were out at casinos. _Could it have been a guardian that I can't see yet?_

"Jamie! Time to go!" His mother yelled for him.

"Okay! Be right there!" He called back, looking around one last time. As he left, he saw a young girl in a blue dress out of the corner of his eye.

* * *

When Bunnymund woke up, he found that not much time had passed. He still had enough to visit Seppen and be on schedule.

He went over to the cave entrance and waited for the sentry to move out of the way. Entering the small hollow, his eyes were drawn immediately to the space where his little rabbit should have been.

All that was left was a lingering smell of seaweed and salt.

Bunnymund immediately panicked. He charged outside and demanded to know if anyone had been inside the little hollow since he had placed Seppen there a few days before. When the answer was no, he ran around the Warren questioning every egglet and sentry he saw. But it was to no avail.

Seppen was gone.

* * *

**I AM EVIL! HA HA HA! Yeah, I know. That's an evil ending. ^^ But there is going to be a reunion in the next chapter, I promise! Me promises. I wrote all from the line break down. So how'm I living up to Mrs. Kitsune? Good, not good, bad, pretty bad? Tell me! **


	4. Chapter 4

As Seppen sat by the pool, with her feet in the water, she thought of the little lake by the park back in Surrey. It had been her favorite place to go and think, besides her and Bunny's clearing. And right now, she needed to think, badly.

That boy (Jamie, her mind supplied helpfully) he had looked back as though he knew she was there, but hadn't the Man in the Moon said that unless they believed in her, children couldn't see her? And since she was a very, very new spirit, there couldn't be any legends or myths or stories about her yet, could there? Argh! It was so confusing! She needed to get to her thinking spot, right now!

But it was all the way over in England, and right now, she thought she might've been in…. America, maybe? Seppen had no clue where "Las Vegas" was, but the look of the place wasn't like anything she'd ever heard of in Britain.

Sighing, Seppen climbed out of the water, building up her resolve for the long flight back to England, when she realized she was already there! Next to the lake in Surrey, the exact place she had been thinking about!

Seppen was amazed! The Man in the Moon had said that she would have power in the water, and she thought that she had discovered them all yesterday. But you learn something new every day. Now, she had to test this new….. Teleporting…. Thing. Did it only work if she was in the water at the time, or did she just have to be in contact with water? Could she…teleport….(Seppen really didn't think that was the proper name for it. It felt more like sliding quickly through a pipe made of water. She'd have to find a better name for it.) When it was raining, or did it have to be a body of water? So many questions!

* * *

Bunnymund was getting depressed. His little rabbit was gone, and he had nothing left to remember her with. He had some egglets started on painting a mural of her on a cliff face, but it wasn't the same. The egglets really were better at painting themselves in patterns than portraits. All the eggs she had painted had been hidden every spring for the children, and nothing of hers was really her own. All the clothes she owned had been hand-me-downs from her cousin, and that was basically all she had.

So since he had no alcohol in the Warren, (the egglets like to snoop and it's bad for them. Makes for a rotten egg.) He headed up to North's , and found his stash. Eggnog, eggnog, gingerbread eggnog and….more eggnog. Perfect. He didn't like to make a habit of eating eggs or egg by-products, but inebriating drink was inebriating drink.

Several hours later, he wasn't drunk enough to paint his toenails pink and blue, but he was in a definite stupor and kept muttering "Why Seppen? Why her? Why?" and crying. This was how one of North's yetii found him. Steve immediately tried to inform North, but he didn't knock, and so got kicked out. Poor Steve.

* * *

After practicing her_ enato_ **( 1) **several times, Seppen decided to go find her Daddy. He probably thought she was dead. That would be fun to explain, she though wryly. Seppen _enatit _to the Warren, where the egglets squealed and rushed to here, chattering away in their undistinguishable cracking speech. The egg golems lumbered behind them, staring open-mouthed at the girl they thought dead. Her dad's Personal Assistant, Bé Hase,** (2) **ran out from behind her desk, and embraced her tightly.

"Oh Seppen! We thought you were dead! When the boss came back with your body, I thought I was going to die of crying! The eggs couldn't paint themselves for hours! The boss wouldn't do anything but work, and I think he got half the week's eggs done in a day or two! Where have you been? How are you alive?"

And on and on Bé gushed, questioning Seppen without leaving any room for response, exclaiming over her, all the while her hold getting tighter and tighter.

"Bé! BÉ! Beschäftigt Hase!" Seppen interrupted. "Leggo. I think you're gonna. Break a rib." Bé, finally hearing her pleas, loosened her grip.

"Ow. Really, was that necessary? Alright, no bruising. Good. Where's dad?" Seppen queried.

"Sorry about that, honey. Your dad said he was going up to North's. He found your…well… _body(?)_ missing around… lunchtime? And got depressed. Again, how are you alive? Tell me please!" Bé replied.

"Depressed dad, heads to the Toyshop, which happens to be the nearest source of alcohol. I am _so _glad that spirits can't get drunk. No pun intended. And I'll tell you when we find dad."

"Arghh, Sep. Please?"

"No. Race you there!" Seppen ran over to the nearest clear-water pool, and jumped in. After a moment of confusion, Bé thumped her foot on the floor of the Warren and raced down the tunnel.

When she popped out of the ground, she found Seppen waiting by a frozen pool, twirling a coral staff and looking utterly bored.

"What took you so long?"

"Well, we can't all…. Do whatever you just did. Where'd you get the staff?" Answered B é, shivering, She, like Bunnymund, didn't like the cold, though she was a bit more used to it as she came from Germany.

"Came with the job. Now, let's go find dad and hopefully shock him sober."

"Wait! What job? Seppen, wait up!" But Seppen had already jumped into the air and flew towards the large workshop.

"That girl has no patience. Bloody Arctic!" Bé clutched her pink blazer around her, hurrying to catch up with Seppen. "And since why can she fly?"

Seppen flew above the Yetii, and went through the hatch above the globe, landing in the middle of the circle of Gaurdians. Steve had managed to get through to North and now they were collaborating on how to get Bunny out of the eggnog.

"Hi! Do you know where my dad is? Bé said he was here."

The Gaurdians exchanged confused looks, who was this child? A spirit perhaps? That would explain how she could fly, but why would her father be here? The only males here were North, Bunnymund, Sandy, Jack, and some of the elves and yetii.

"Oh you poor sweetie! What does your daddy look like?" Toothiana, the ever motherly spirit, asked.

"He's about 6 feet tall, has grey and brown hair, really big ears and feet, likes to carry around knives, doesn't like the cold, thinks I'm dead, and is mostly likely drunk out of his mind on eggnog. Anyone see him?"

Jack looked over at North. "Does she mean-"

"Bunnymund? Yeah, she does. Hey Seppen, next time you want to have a race, don't do it in the arctic, okay? My feet are freezing." Bé hopped through the hatch, landing next to Seppen. "Now, where's my drunken boss? Me and the girly here have to go chew him out."

"Steve! Show these fine women to the _baru! _**( It's Russain. English: Liqour cabinet)**Now!"

With the Yeti leading the way, Seppen and Bé went to find Bunnymund, the Gaurdians trailing behind. Was this the believer that the Pooka had been so upset about earlier in the week? But why had he never told them he had an adopted daughter? Spirits rarely had family after their….._change_. Also, this girl was human and had no signs of pooka-ness. Adopted, definitely.

While the Gaurdians were puzzling over the Easter Bunny's family issues, Bé and Seppen had found Bunnymund's hiding place.

"Damn." Was the only think in either of their minds when they took in the five empty eggnog cartons littered around the Pooka.

"He's gonna need a lot of coffee after this."

* * *

Bunnymund had an evil mind, in his opinion. Why was it that when he tried to escape the death of Seppen, the liqueur just made more images of his little girl? The current one was standing in the doorway next to Bé, in a pretty blue dress, berating him for drinking. He shook his head and lifted the next carton to his mouth. Maybe the hallucinations would go away with this one.

* * *

"Oh no you don't." Bé lunged forward and snatched the eggnog from Bunnymund. "Boss? Boss? Boss!" She slapped Bunnymund around the head, trying to knock some sense into him. When that didn't work, she turned to Seppen. "Help?"

Seppen nodded. "Can you freeze the water when I pour it on him? Not solid, just make it really, really cold." She asked Jack, who agreed. As much as he disliked the Easter spirit, seeing him in this condition was disconcerting.

Seppen gathered all the moisture in the room and collected it in her hands, unconsciously creating pictures of she and Bunnymund's time together, all the times he had taken her down to the Warren to paint eggs, all the times he had trained her with her own little knives. Sweet little scenes made of blue and aqua and white and black. Seppen didn't notice, she was the water, the water was her. The body in the blue dress was just an avatar, a puppet. Her true essence was in the water. She was made of water and the water was made of her. Her soul was in each and every little drop.

Seppen tossed the ball of water at the passed out Pooka, while Jack pointed his staff at the stream and gently froze it.

The water hit Bunnymund with a splash, effectively waking him up with a not-very-manly scream.

"Aiigh! _God,_ that's cold! Argh!" Bunnymund shook his fur like a dog. "Who did that?! Jack, if that was you, I'm gonna-" His breath caught in his throat. How could she be here? She was gone, wasn't she? Gone and dead and never coming back?

"Se-Seppen?" He asked hesitantly, not sure if he was still seeing things.

"Yes, daddy. It's me." Said Seppen with a smile. She rushed forwards to hug him, and he held on with all his strength, because his little girl was _here_, and she was _real_ and _alive _and _here _and he was _never_ letting her go again.

* * *

**Wasn't that sweet? I'm just melting over the fluffiness. **

** (1) _Enato _ means "To swim, swim away, escape by water, etc." in latin. If I messed up the grammar, feel free to correct me.**

**(2)Yeah, I gave Bunnymund a PA. I think of her as like Pepper from Avengers, doing all the business work while he does the rest. Bé is short for "Beschäftigt Hase" which literally translates to "Busy Bunny" in German, because Germany is where the legend of the Easter bunny comes from. I have no idea how to pronounce the first part, but I do know that "Hase" is "Ha-suh". If you really want to know, use google translate. I'm thinking of making her a love interest for Bunnymund later.**

**Like what I did with the water part? I just though it fit. The original author, , gave me her approval on the stuff I wrote at the end of last chapter. Yes, Mrs.K, I'll take good care of your Seppen. She's in good hands, don't worry. This is the first chapter that is all my stuff.**


End file.
